A Simple Birthday Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: Because Niles has been overshadowed lately by his brother, Daphne decides to give him a special birthday gift this year. Her kindness brings them even closer than before. One-shot written as a gift for Billie (LoisAndClarkSuperfan).


**Author's Note: **This was a random idea I had, and I really didn't know what to do with it. But I decided to go for a less romantic route with this story. And since it's about a birthday, it seems only right that I post it now as a gift to the lovely Billie (**LoisAndClarkSuperfan**) for her birthday. Enjoy, and *Hugs*

Daphne couldn't help feeling nervous. She knew it was silly. She was simply giving Dr. Crane a birthday present. Certainly there was nothing out of the ordinary about that. But usually she would give him a book, or a stack of free drink coupons good at Nervosa. She knew they weren't much, definitely not the kind of thing he was used to. But her budget had limits, and Dr. Crane was always very understanding.

This year, she'd gone a bit further with her gift. His brother had been so busy lately with his radio show that the younger Dr. Crane's birth was barely even celebrated. With his marriage hanging by a thread, Daphne could tell he needed a friend. So now, here she was at his front door. "I'm being daft," she whispered she finally knocked.

"Daphne!" Niles could hardly believe she was there. She rarely ventured to his home unless she was accompanied by one of the Crane men. "What can I do for you?" He gestured for her to come in.

"Actually, Dr. Crane, I came here to give _you_ something."

"You came here to give me something? Daphne, you didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did. It's your birthday, isn't it?" She handed him the box, praying that he'd like it.

Niles gasped when he saw the beautifully-wrapped box. For a moment, he couldn't help remembering how he'd always felt on Christmas morning, opening a present and hoping to see the opera album he'd asked for. Most of the time, what he got was useless sports equipment. But this gift was different. Inside the box was a tie. "Thank you! I saw this tie in the store a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't buy it, because my legal bills have put quite a strain on my finances. I don't mean to pry, but...how on earth could you afford this?" He remembered having seen the tie's price tag, and he knew it was far more than Daphne made.

"I saved up a bit, but I was still short. Your father covered the rest. I saw the tie in the store, and I knew it was perfect for you."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Thank you. This means a lot to me. Really."

"I'm glad you like it," Daphne said, relieved. Before she knew what was happening, Dr. Crane had set the box down on his coffee table and hugged her tightly. Though Daphne could hardly breathe, she loved the feeling of being held this way. Dr. Crane finally let her go. "Well, I'm sure you've got things to do, so I'll just be getting back to your father now."

Niles found himself feeling strangely bold. "You can stay, if you want to. I'd love the company."

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked. She wondered if he was just trying to be polite.

"Yes. Would you like some champagne?"

It was so rare that someone offered to pour her a drink that it took Daphne a moment to answer. "That would be lovely. As long as it's not too much trouble."

Niles shook his head. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Daphne nodded, and he made his way back into the kitchen. She knew she could never have predicted his reaction to her present, but she was glad to see him happy. He deserved to have something good in his life, at least.

"Here you go," Niles said, returning with two glasses. He handed her one.

"Thanks," Daphne said automatically as she took it. "I suppose I should make a toast in honor of your birthday."

"No, let me," Niles replied. "Daphne, thank you for making my birthday one of the happiest I've had in recent years. My life may not be perfect at the moment, but here's to both of us finding happiness." He clinked his glass with hers, thinking of how perfect it would be if they could find happiness together.

Daphne's heart sank a bit when she heard his toast. The poor man seemed so unhappy. She wished she could tell him that things would get better. But she knew it would be just empty words that wouldn't change his situation. She sipped the champagne, desperately trying to think of something to say. "I didn't come here expecting a drink. I hardly know what to say." She blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice how awkward she felt all of a sudden.

Niles sensed that she was uncomfortable. Perhaps he'd come on a bit too strongly. "It's all right. The tie is wonderful, and I really can't thank you and Dad enough for it. I shouldn't be trying to keep you here when I know you have responsibilities at home."

"Thank you for the champagne. I'm glad you liked the tie. I just thought I should get you something special since your brother seems to be so busy these days."

An involuntary twinge of jealousy hit Niles at the mention of Frasier. He knew he should be used to his brother's fame by now. It was silly to be so competitive after all these years. "Well, Frasier's show is a success. I'm happy for him."

Daphne smiled. "It is nice having him out of the apartment a bit more often. I think your father enjoys the quiet as well."

"I bet. Thank you again for the tie and for stopping by."

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to know that even though more people might know your brother, you're special, too. You're family. Don't forget that."

Niles smiled, grateful for her kind words. "Thank you, Daphne. I appreciate all of this more than you could ever know. I hope you realize just how much you mean to all of us. I-we love you, Daphne."

"Thank you," Daphne said. She couldn't help noticing the way Dr. Crane had stumbled over his words. He certainly was shy. She should work on getting to know him better. She made a mental note to do so. The elder Dr. Crane enjoyed a great deal of attention every day. It was time his little brother got noticed, too.

**The End**


End file.
